


I Have Standards, You Know?

by fancyachatup



Series: Malec Appreciation Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is having none of that, Alec is hit on, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Blink and you'll miss it, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus POV, OMC flirts with Alec, Protective Magnus Bane, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: The new guy wants to bang Alec. Too bad he didn't get the memo that he was quiet happily taken. Neither Magnus nor Alec are happy about this.





	I Have Standards, You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo it's a jelaous Magnus fic! I live for these kinds. And, even better, Alec isn't an oblivious damsel in distress. 
> 
>  
> 
> *possibly but probably not a tw: omc touches Alec's arm w/o consent.

"Who's that?" Magnus asked lowly as he pretended to check his impeccable nails for any flaws. There were none, of course, but he didn't want to look too petty in front of Isabelle as he not so subtly glared at an unknown Shadowhunter. One who was a bit too close to Alexander for comfort. Magnus was sitting comfortably in the Ops Center, and his current position had the perfect viewpoint to watch a young Nephilim flirt with his darling Alexander. 

"Ah, that's Theo. He's from the Lisbon Institute and Alec is going to be his mentor for the rest of the month. Something about needing to learn from the best," Isabelle replied. Her tone was teasing, but Magnus could tell that she too, had noticed just how touchy-felt this Theo kid was with Alec. 

"So he requested Alec?" Magnus gave up his pretense of being uninterested in their interactions and narrowed his eyes as Theo yet again touched Alec's arm unnecessarily under the guise of 'helping' Alec up. The two were supposed to be sparring, but Magnus didn't see much fighting going on, just a tanned boy trying to seduce his fiancé. Magnus had proposed last night, much to Alec's delight, and they had yet to announce their new relationship status to anyone seeing as Alec had been called in by the High Inquisitor herself to oversee the training of a younger Shadowhunter.

"Unfortunately," grumbled Isabelle, which confirmed Magnus' concerns. This boy, Theo, had deliberately requested Alec to be his mentor just so that he'd have an endless excuse to hit on and touch the Head of the New York Institute. Who also just so happened to be newly engaged to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Magnus rose from his seat, and Isabelle followed suit. The two of them walked toward the training room together, an caught the end of a conversation. 

"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression, but I'm kind of off the market." Alec and Theo were a few feet apart, and former appeared to be slowly backing away until they were on opposite corners of the room. This meant that Alec's back was turned toward Magnus and Isabelle, and Magnus was certain that Theo hadn't yet noticed their presence what with the way he was intently staying at Alec's naked torso. Seeming to notice, Alec quickly pulled on an old shirt that had once belonged to Magnus. The sight of Alec wearing his clothes did...things to Magnus, but he ignored that as Theo stalked closer, unable to take a hint. 

"Ah c'mon Alec. Your Warlock boyfriend isn't all that special. I'm sure we could figure out how to have a good time. Think about it, we could train, fuck, and run an Institute together," Theo responded in what he probably thought was a seductive tone. Magnus noticed Alec's small shudder of disgust, and watched as his fiancé subtly twisted his engagement ring. 

"Theo, I think it'd be best if you retired back to your room for the night," Alec replied darkly. To Theo he probably sounded a bit threatening, but Magnus knew him well enough to hear the shake in his voice. 

"Oh yeah? You gonna join me later?" The motherfucker stepped forward, grabbing Alec's left hand in his right one, and Magnus felt magic pulse at his fingertips, ready to interfere if he thought Alec couldn't handle it. Sensing it was time to make his presence known, Magnus took a step forward, only to stand in shock at what happened next.

"What the fuck?" Theo rasped out, bent over and clutching his stomach in pain after Alec had roundhouse kicked him. 

"I said no. And even if I wasn't with Magnus, you still wouldn't have had a chance to fuck me," Alec sneered, "I have standards, after all." Theo looked as though he was too shocked to move, and Magnus felt something akin to pride bloom in his chest at the way Alec defended himself. 

"Also, not that it matters to you, but Magnus isn't my boyfriend anymore. As of last night he's officially my fiancé, and I his." Alec shoved his left hand up in Theo's face, who flinched back, only to become slack jawed at the sight of the diamond band adorning Alec's ring finger. 

Beside him, Isabelle let out an excited squeal, causing Alec and Theo to turn around in surprise. 

"How long were you standing there?" Alec asked, the tips of his ears burning in embarrassment at the way Isabelle had flung her self into his arms for a congratulatory hug. 

"Long enough to consider breaking the Accords," Magnus replied flippantly as he glared at Theo. The younger Shadowhunter finally seemed to take a hint, and fled out of the room before Magnus could even decided on a fitting punishment. 

As soon as he was gone, Magnus pulled Alec into his arms, wanting to see and feel for himself that Alec hadn't suffered any injuries while putting up with Theo. Alec murmured out a few dozen apologies, for what, Magnus wasn't sure, but he repeated over and over again that Alec truly had nothing to be sorry for. 

Pulling out of the embrace, Alec focused back on his sister. "This wasn't how we wanted to tell you," he whined childishly, though he was beaming with pride and his eyes were sparkling with happiness. 

"By the angel, Alec! It doesn't matter how you told us, it just matters that it's happening!" Isabelle shouted excitedly. "I cannot believe it. This will go down in history as the day my big brother, the badass, revealed to the world that he was gonna live happily ever after!" And with that she practically skipped out of the room, shouting out behind her that she was going to find Clary because she 'had to talk about it with someone.'

"I really am sorry that she found out that way. I know you wanted to do a grand reveal and everything-" Magnus cut him off with a chaste kiss. 

"Alexander, as long as everyone knows, I couldn't care less." He intertwined their hands, admiring the way the ring looked on his beloved Nephilim. 

"I'm also sorry about the whole, ah, Theo situation," Alec said hesitantly, though Magnus could hear the honest regret in his voice. 

Magnus scoffed. "Darling, that was not your fault. And, if I'm being honest," Magnus caressed Alec's cheek with his hand, "it was incredibly hot to see you defending our honor." 

"Yeah?" Alec asked breathlessly as he tugged Magnus closer. And Magnus has never nodded so quickly in his life. 

"Wanna head to my office?" Alec asked in between the kisses he was planting on Magnus' neck. 

Magnus groaned as his fiancé tugged him out of the room, "Lead the way Mr. Lightwood." 

Suddenly, Alec stopped, turning his list filled haze on Magnus. "I won't be a Lightwood much longer. Soon you'll have to address to as Mr. Lightwood-Bane."

And damn. Magnus had a million reasons as to why he wanted to marry Alexander Lightwood, but it didn't hurt to find more. The name change was definitely one.

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeeeee, was that not all you ever wanted?  
> Jokes, but seriously did you like it? if you did, [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)
> 
> Kuddos are appreciated. Comments are worshipped. Bookmarks are smiled upon. 
> 
> thanks for reading! x


End file.
